


Shattering surfaces

by cayra



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irumi and Hisoka work out the sexual aspect of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering surfaces

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Some things never change", final installment of the Changes series.

The hotel room is nice, pretty spacious and well furnished. Hisoka has some taste, when he bothers to show it. He has more fun creeping people out. Hisoka knows a lot about art, stuff I was never taught.  
He looks expectantly at me now, but I just sit in the high backed chair he directed me to, look at him and say nothing. He has to make the decision, or else he won't accept it.

He expects me to needle him, but today I just will not. Today will be a conclusion for all of this, so there is no need to be hasty.  
He keps watching me intently, focused. It is startling to see him showing it that openly. I know he will miss nothing I do, every movement, emotion, sign will be noted.

I give him a small smile. He raises an eyebrow and salutes me flippantly, the continues wandering the room. He is in one fo this moods that make his actions unpredictable.

He stops again, stepping closer and leaning on the armrests of my chair so he is on my eye level. He searches my face for a moment, then just asks. "What will you do if I follow your request, Irumi?"  
"I'm considering making it a fair trade." I simply tell him.  
His eyes widen slightly. I am not stupid. I know that, when he has taken off his make-up, all bets are off. If I submit to him, he will not stop that easily. He has been holding himself back for too long, like a flood gate kept closed for a long time. Once opened, the water will break free and be impossible to hold back.

He smiles, then pulls back, sauntering towards the bathroom. "Well then, I'll be back."

\--

Ah Irumi, Irumi. He is really one of a kind. Always amazing me to no end. But today, I will collect my prize.  
The warm water of the shower feels nice, like fingertips running down my back. But if I imagine Irumis fingertips now, I will get even more exited. And if Irumi notices, he will be sure to mock me.

I return, having only my pants pulled back on. Irumi still has not moved from his chair. But something in his posture has changed, I think. He looks me up and down, taking note of everything, like that I am barefoot, or the remaining drops of water clinging to the tips of my hair.  
He has taken out his needles, too, they are now adorning the flower vase on the table. He actually looks younger now.

With a smile, he beckones me to come closer. He looks at me for a second, then finally gets up and kisses me. His lips are cool, but pushing past them, there is scalding heat.  
His enthusiasm is slightly startling, but I don not mind, not at all.  
After a while, he pulls back. He is slightly out of breath, and so am I, I have to admit. A passionate Irumi apparently is something that turns me on to no end.

I want him. I want him right now.

He does not seem too surprised when I pull him over to the bed and push him down onto it.  
Getting rid of his clothes is fairly easy, the hard part is keeping Irumi where I want him. He seems to have his own ideas.

If I had know Irumi had such a talented tounge, I would have tried this far earlier. I feel like I am going to explode every second now, and I have not even taken off my pants yet.  
But that is easily remedied. Throwing them off the bed, I turn back to Irumi. Barely fast enough, I catch his hands, pinning them to the pillow above his head.  
He growls at me as I, now, that he cannot escape, finally manage to overpower him. He bites me as I kiss him, but his squriming does not mean he wants to get free, but rather he is urging me to go faster.

Now, that I am in him, I let go of his hands. He wraps his arms around me, nails digging into my back. Not the razor shapf claws I know he can produce, but still a bit painful.  
But it does not matter. He is mine now. Completely mine for this very moment. There is nothing between us but the raging energy this encounter seems to set free. It is devouring everything else. It is pulling me in, too, threatening to draw me into that blazing oblivion...

Very slowly, my mind unclouds.  
It never felt so hard to move before. Absolutely all energy seems to have erupted, leaving me weak.  
Irumi has fallen asleep. I manage to arrange us a bit to get more comfortable. I am tired as well, but right now I want to stay awake a bit longer, watching Irumi.

His face is unguarded, beautyful and pure. I almost feels sinful to look at him now.  
This is how Lucifer must have looked before he fell. A beauty, filled with darkness, but innocent, completely pure.  
I have never seen Irumi like that before and I bet few others have, if even one. And that is part of this making him mine.

And so I stay awake, savouring the time until he picks up his own mask again.


End file.
